


Daddy

by Scarletbat



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, As Wally is of Damian's, Cockblocking, Daddy Kink, Im quite proud of my suckiness, M/M, Scarred Dick, Scarred Gar, Scarred Jason, The cockblocker got blocked from blocking, sorry if it sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 03:36:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11050500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletbat/pseuds/Scarletbat
Summary: A small slip up is all it takes to start something.





	Daddy

“Fuck Damian!” Wally hissed somehow he'd allowed Damian to convince him to ‘help him to his room.’

 

He quickly figured out that Damian didn't need help.

 

“H-hey no teeth!” Wally said and Damian hummed before taking him deeper down his throat.

 

Damian bobbed his head as best he could, following Wally's request of ‘No teeth’.

 

Buzzkill.

 

Wally groaned at the warmth around his cock, he'd return the favor with his fingers, 

 

Damian seemed to  **_love_ ** that. 

 

Damian suddenly started to move faster and faster obscene slurping sounds coming from him as he downed his boyfriend. 

 

“Fuck Damian!” Wally cried as he finished down Damian's throat. To his surprise, Damian didn't jump back and spit it out, no he looked Wally dead in the eye Green on Hazel and Swallowed Every. Last. Drop.

 

“Yo West Kori wanted to-” Gar's mouth dropped his boyfriend's little brother was downing his own boyfriend, 

 

Something he didn't need to see.

 

 

“Shit. Give a guy some warning!” Gar said running out of the room.

 

“Damn it,  Damian get on the bed might as well make the most of the time before Gar blabs.” Wally chuckled and Damian nodded flipping onto the bed quickly, but before they could begin Jason burst in.

 

“How'd you freak Gar… ..out that's just gross man! Get off my little bro! “ Jason said and Damian whined as Wally slid off the bed. 

 

“Be patient babe, now Jason could you kinda leave we were enjoying a thing called privacy dude!”

 

“Well dude my brother's sixteen and hormonal, privacy is out of the question!” Jason said and Damian moaned this time. 

 

“Not the best time D!” Wally said and Damian growled. 

 

“I could care less Grayson just tortured us for a  **whole week.** Now I will tell you as I should have told him, Fuck off so my boyfriend can Fuck me!” Damian yelled and Jason held his hands up.

 

“Yikes chill demon brat, don't slice my head off like you tried with Golden Boy,  do wha-who you gotta do. “ With that, Jason walked out and Damian sighed.

 

“Now, continue where we left off?” Damian chirped and Wally blinked before nodding. 

 

“Lay back down before someone else walks in.” Wally said and Damian hummed. 

 

“Tower close and lock my door!” Damian commanded and with a resounding ‘ _ whoosh’  _ the door closed.

 

“Assume the position West. “ Damian said with a smirk and Wally gave a small salute.

 

“Sir yes sir.” Wally said before continuing his assault, fingers gently rubbing the small ring of muscle smiling as Damian moaned softly. 

 

“You feeling good D?” Wally asked and Damian bit his lip 

 

“No more talking West just  **please.** ” Damian said pleadingly and Wally smiled as he jabbed one finger into his boyfriend.

 

“H-hhaaa~” Wally nearly lost it(again), Damian wasn't known for being very vocal, so this was a surprise,

 

 

A very  **good** surprise. 

 

 

“Little louder for me D.” Wally grunted and Damian moaned again, a bit louder this time as Wally jabbed another finger in.

 

“Do it please.” Damian hissed and Wally nodded as he curled his fingers, and suddenly Damian was seeing Stars.

 

“ _ Daddy _ ……” Wally froze as Damian covered his mouth.

 

“West I-” 

 

“For fucks sake do it again.” Wally said and Damian cried out as Wally thrust his fingers as deep as he could, hitting Damian's prostate with such force  the boy shot up as he cried out.

 

“Daddy!” Damian was damn near tears as Wally tortured him, another finger being added as he sobbed quietly. 

 

“I know D you're almost there babe, I can tell just hold on!” Wally said, he needed this just as bad as Damian.

 

They would never find out who was outside the door as they got deeper and deeper into their ‘activities’.

 

(Outside) 

Dick walked up to Damian's door ginger ale in hand for his ‘sick’ little brother. 

 

“ _ Daddy please right there!  if you stop I will murder you West! Fuck!”  _ Dick choked on his own spit, Daddy? Oh god no. 

 

‘ _ Cockblock em later Grayson.’  _ Dick thought before throwing the soda down and running the hell out of there.

 

(Back into the room) 

 

Three torturous thrust later Damian came the pearly white streams coating his stomach, and Wally's chin. 

The two collapsed onto Damian's bed sweat clinging to their foreheads as they panted tiredly.

 

“So… I think we can agree, that was awesome and your brother is gonna kill me.” Wally said and Damian grumbled something as he curled up to Wally.

 

“I won't let him.” Damian said clutching onto the blanket tightly.

 

“Good, now I have finals tomorrow night and I need sleep, see you in the morning?” Wally asked and Damian nodded.

 

“I'll be here.”

 

“Good and maybe I'll show you a quickie the Kid Flash way.” Wally said and Damian gulped 

 

“Promise Daddy?” Wally nearly died. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
